


Needed Something More

by DeadMeatDog



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Smut, Vol 8, Wooo!, also warning: I didn't look over this, anyway, but this time they fuck!, cant stop the yuzutop, enjoy my typos!!, follows along with latest chp, just sin everywhere, meidom no where to be found, slight dubcon?, srsly, the yuzutop in this is REAL, top Mei whom?, yuzutop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Instead of Matsuri interupting, Mei acTUALLY gets laid how about that. TAKE THIS SABURTROLL





	Needed Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pavlenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavlenka/gifts).



> Might I have some smut, mistress?
> 
>  
> 
> A lovely gift for my yuzutop slut: katarinahrivnyak @tumblr, go call her out for it if u don't like it >:0
> 
>  
> 
> Or just
> 
> Don't read lol

"Yuzu-" Mei gasps, her hand gripping onto the thin material of Yuzu's shirt. Her head is tucked to the side, eyes screwed shut. She feels hot all over and her body tingles where Yuzu's hand creeps up her abdomen.

"Mei." Yuzu whispers as she kisses her girlfriend's neck, moving towards her ear. Heat radiates from her face, and Yuzu savors the dark blush that covers Mei's fair skin before licking a hot stripe from bottom to the top of her ear.

"Aah, Yuzu-ngh" Mei moans loudly, and the sound sends such a jolt through the blonde that something inside of her kicks into overdrive. Yuzu groans right back and presses their bodies flush together. Mei's shirt lifted higher as Yuzu's hand pushes forward, stroking along the underside of mei's breast. Yuzu runs her fingers across it once, twice, before finally cupping her tit, making Mei cry out in pleasure.

The face she made just then, made Yuzu want to kiss her. She wanted, no, needed Mei to be hers, in every sense. She wanted to make her feel the way she felt. So she let go of where she had pinned Mei's hand to the wall in order to cup her chin.

"Mei." No response. "Look at me." She toned, and Mei's eyes opened, pupils blown wide, desire just as blatant as Yuzu's had been. The look in her eyes shocked Yuzu so much that all she could do was stare for a few moments.

"Yes?" Mei asked in a small voiced that was probably meant to sound indifferent but lost its harsh tone along the way. Yuzu snapped back and dove forward, kissing her lover fiercely, making Mei shut her eyes again and moan into her mouth.

Yuzu's hand that was still cupping Mei's breast resumed its course of action. Her thumb came forward and lightly played with Mei's nipple. Mei's hips bucked forward and the leg between her thighs rubbed against her. Her breath hitches, her now free hand clutching to Yuzu's hip. Her back rubs up against the cold of the door as she tries to get herself off against Yuzu's firm thigh. Yuzu entertains the idea for a moment as she starts to move her thigh against Mei, but just as Mei's soft moans start to get more shallow and high pitched, Yuzu pulls away. Mei's eyes fly open.

"Yu-" she's cut off as her step-sister grabs her arm and drags her over to the bed, stripping her as she goes. "Yuzu." She tries, but gets nowhere, as the blonde continues claiming her. Mei's shirt is pulled over her head and usually this wouldn't be something she is embarrassed by, but the pure primal stare Yuzu directs at her body sends shivers down her spine. She plops down on the bed, arms coming up to hold Yuzu's hips as she climbs on to the raven-haired girl's lap. Mei searches for any type of dominance she can steal back, but has no such luck. Yuzu is too needy, just forceful enough to make her want more. The way her fingers run from her core to her chin, lifting her head enough so that the blonde can claim her lips in a heated kiss. Yuzu licks along Mei's lips, and she parts them for her, Yuzu's tongue coming into contact with her own, fighting for dominance that even there Mei can't come close to reaching. It almost feels like to much but any point of stopping is now long past.

Yuzu's hand leaves Mei's chin and threads itself through her hair, enjoying how soft it was as she tugged on it. Her other hand traveled from Mei's breasts to her crotch, toying with the band of the black leggings Mei had on.

"Yuzu" Mei said in between kisses. Yuzu dug her nails into the soft flesh of her hip.

"Yes? What do you want?" Yuzu prodded. Mei didn't take the bait. And so Yuzu continued her slow pace.

Mei groaned and Yuzu grinds into her to appease her a little while longer. She breaks their heated make out session in order to move lower down her girlfriend's body. When Yuzu's hot mouth sucks harshly on Mei's nipple, Mei's breath hitches and her head tucks to the side, her fingers gripping Yuzu's hair. Yuzu rolls her other nipple between two fingers.

"hng, Y-Yuzu"

"Mei, do you love me?" Yuzu whispered against her skin. Mei's hand gripped her arm tighter. Yuzu stared up at Mei while her fingers trailed closer to her sex. Mei looked at Yuzu with a distressed look. Yuzu paused. The moment's hesitation hurt, but she pressed foward, determined to get Mei's true feelings out.

It was silent for a few moments before finally Mei looks up.

"Yes. I-I" Mei stopped. She hurt to much, hurt with thoughts of never being able to be with Yuzu, hurt with words that held promises she couldn't keep, hurt with notion that one day, she would break the heart of the only girl she ever loved.

Yuzu's expression dropped, realizing she wouldn't get Mei to say it. But she had said yes. It was enough confirmation for Yuzu.

Yuzu kissed Mei once again, tenderly, squeezing her eyes shut as to not let the tears fall. She strokes her girlfriend's cheek, feeling warm wetness, and realizes Mei is crying. Yuzu opens her eyes, her own tears flow down her face and she smiles sadly.

"I love you so much, Mei." Yuzu says as she wipes the tears from Mei's face. "Will you let me show you?" Mei's eyes widen, and after a beat, she nods, this time pulling Yuzu back down by the neck, locking lips, no more interruptions.

Yuzu's hand is back on Mei's hip and she relishes her girlfriend's soft skin, before finally moving her hand below the waist band of Mei's pants. Mei gasps, and Yuzu hesitates for a second, because she's never done this to someone else. Before she can back out, she feels Mei's hand rest on her own and gently guided it towards her sex. The gesture turns Yuzu on immensely, and when Mei stops moving her hand and her breath gets shallow, Yuzu figures this must be where Mei wants her. She presses down hard and Mei cries out. Yuzu starts rubbing the spot over Mei's panties, watching it get harder and harder for Mei to contain her feelings. Yuzu moves lower, wanting to feel her lover without any barriers.

Her fingers edge the elastic band of Mei's underwear before pushing it to the side. Mei moans softly and Yuzu runs her fingers through the folds, her wetness evident.

"Mei, you're so wet." Yuzu notes reverently, making Mei's hips buck into the blonde's hand.

"Yuzu." Mei says, and Yuzu almost thinks it's a plea. Yuzu shivers and answers: "Yes?"

"I-" Mei swallows her pride. "Inside.."

Yuzu thinks she's dreaming, because there's no way Mei would confess something like that. But she did, and Yuzu knows if she doesn't act fast Mei would retreat.

"Yes." Yuzu says as she uses her middle finger to play with Mei's entrance, before sliding it in as far as she could.

"AHh, Yuzu!" Mei moans, her hand gripping the hair on the back of Yuzu's neck. Yuzu starts to pump it in and out, listening to each cry, exploring and pressing hard when ever Mei prompted her. The act of pleasuring her lover in such a way stimulated Yuzu enough for the burning heat between her legs to become evident. She was far to busy focusing on Mei to pay any attention to it.

Mei's hips started to buck with the rhythm of Yuzu's thrusts, and Yuzu buries her face into Mei's neck, kissing and biting the base of it. Mei's hands ran up Yuzu's back, gripping onto her as she started to reach her climax. Her hips moved sporadically and her nails made angry red marks down her girlfriend's back.

"Yuzu." Mei said and when Yuzu came up to look at her, Mei kissed her, hoping to portray every feeling she had for Yuzu in one action, pouring everything she had into that kiss as Yuzu made love to her to the point of ecstasy. With that heated kiss, Mei slipped over the edge, moaning loudly, back arched, before collapsing.

Yuzu slide her fingers out and collapsed beside Mei. Now that Yuzu's eyes had adjusted to the minimal light, she watched Mei catch her breath, her chest, covered in sweat, rise and fall. Mei's hand suddenly grabbed Yuzu's and brought her finger into her mouth, swirling her toungue around it before releasing her. Yuzu was then painfully reminded of her own desire, and Mei seemingly caught on. Mei went to slide her hand under the blonde's shirt, but Yuzu caught it. Mei looked at her quizzically.

"I-I don't want my first time to simply be you returning the favor, Mei. I... I want you to make love to me, and you... can't. Not yet."

"Yuzu.." Mei wanted to argue but somehow she knew Yuzu was right. She hadn't said it yet. She wasn't sure when she'd be able to.she sighed.

"You're overly-sentimental Yuzuko." Mei said flatly.

Yuzu scoffs at the misuse of her name, but smiles at the attempted tease. She was about to cuddle into Mei's side when a shout echoes through the hallway, spooking both of them upright.

"That sounded like Matsuri.. I should go see if everything's ok." Yuzu stated looking from Mei to the door and back. Mei nods and Yuzu beams before holding her cheek in one hand and pecking Mei on the lips.

"You should get dressed, I'll be back soon."

Yuzu hops off the bed and straightens herself before opening the door and closing it behind her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for that cliterference Yuzu
> 
> Also Fun fact, Yuzu's name can also be read as Yuzuko in Japanese, so it would be like calling a Siobahn "see o ban" get it? K cool


End file.
